The games of poker and pocket billiards have been played by people all over the world for hundreds of years. These traditional family entertainment games of skill are so well known by our culture that it is certain that at some time in your life you will be afforded the chance to play in a poker or pocket billiard game.
Yet, until this invention no person has ever played these two games in conjunction with the playing surface of a board game. Using a board game to play poker and pocket billiards requires a new method of playing that is unique to the traditional poker and pocket billiard games played, but it is a method of playing a board game that does not alter the rules of play for playing a particular poker or pocket billiard game.
The method of this invention enhances the thrill of competing, chance of winning and degree of skill needed to win an ordinary poker or pocket billiard game. This board game playing method is unique in the way it directs the players on what poker or pocket billiard game to play during the board game, and for how much money each of these games will be played for during the board game based on the number of players competing in the game.
The board games disclosed in the prior art also have methods that include the use of other games of skill in conjunction with the playing surface of the board game, but there is not any board game which selects the games to be played, and the limits the games are to be played for based on the method of play described herein this specification.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,819 to Walker discloses a board game involving the use of casino games to determine the movement of the playing piece, and the odds of payoff at which each player can wager for depending on the space he has landed. However, this game does not use a plurality of drawing cards with indicia imprinted on each to select which game to play, and then directing the players what limits of wager to compete for based on the number of players competing in the board game.